


Just This One Perfect Day

by rosesparks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesparks/pseuds/rosesparks
Summary: Jared hadn't planned on getting lost or standing in the pouring rain waiting for a taxi.  He also hadn't planned on meeting one of the most amazing people he ever met.





	Just This One Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a year ago and finally got around to editing it. Enjoy!

Jared stood on the side of the road in the pouring rain, one of his arms extending out into the street, just waiting for a cab to actually stop.Despite his annoyance, he could understand why no one would stop for him.He was soaking wet, dripping from head to toe thanks to the black Suburban that had got too close to the curb and drove right through a large puddle, spraying water all over him and the people around him.Jared, being the closest to the street, had taken the brunt of it, which is how he now found himself standing near the side of the street, hoping that someone would just take pity on him and give him and give him a ride and get him out of this pouring rain.

“Excuse me?” a voice behind him said.

Jared didn’t pay it any attention.There were lots of voices behind him.Couples walking together, tourists muttering in different languages that Jared didn’t understand, and people talking into the microphone on their headphones so they could have the convenience of talking on the phone without actually having to hold it.

There was a tap on his shoulder and this time Jared did turn around.There was a man, slightly shorter than he was, standing behind him and holding a giant umbrella.“Need a ride?” the man asked.

“Me?” Jared asked.Jared was pretty confident that he had never seen this man before in his life, so why on earth would he be offering Jared a ride?

“Yeah, you.Here,” the man said, moving his umbrella so it covered not only himself, but Jared as well.Jared was out of the rain, but he was also forced to stand very close to this, albeit handsome, stranger.It was at this point that Jared actually looked at the man.He had blonde, spiky hair and piercing green eyes.His skin was pale, but his face was dotted with freckles.The hand holding the umbrella boasted a few tattoos, but Jared couldn’t tell if those were the only tattoos because of the man’s dark, ripped jeans and leather jacket.“Need some help?” the man asked again.

“Uh, I think I’m ok,” Jared said, a little uncomfortably.“I just need a cab to actually stop.”

The man chuckled.“You can keep standing here all you want, but no one is going to pick you up when you’re soaking wet.”

“Yeah,” Jared said.“I’m starting to get the hint, which is just great.”

“Well maybe I can help?Where are you trying to get?”

“Uh, I guess there’s another DoubleTree Hotel in the financial district,” Jared said.“I have no idea where that is.”

The man laughed.“That’s over five miles from here.”

“Of course it is,” Jared mumbled.If only the taxi driver would have gotten the hotel right the first time, then he wouldn’t be in this mess.

“Well, hey.Why don’t you come back to my place, we’ll get you into some dry clothes and then maybe we can get a cab to where you need to be?” the man asked.

“You want me to just trust you and go home with you?” Jared asked incredulously.“I don’t even know you.”

“My name’s Jensen,” the man said.“Now you know me.”

“I don’t think it works like that,” Jared said.Was this guy serious?

Jensen shrugged.“Well it’s your choice.You can either stand out here and wait for a cab that’s not going to stop for you, or you can come with me and actually get to your hotel.”

Even Jared could see that Jensen had a point, but still.Going to a stranger’s home in a city that he wasn’t even a little bit familiar with?That sounded like a terrible idea.But Jared was running out of options and starting to get desperate.The airline had already lost his luggage and it would be another day before he got it back.Dry clothes would be nice, and getting out of the rain sounded pretty great too.

“How do I know you’re not some kind of crazy axe murderer?” Jared asked.

“You don’t,” Jensen said, a smirk spreading across his face.“That’s part of the fun.”

Jared couldn’t help but smile at that.“Ok.Fine,” Jared agreed.“Lead the way.”

Jensen led the way down about ten blocks to a shabby looking apartment building, all while making sure to hold the umbrella high enough to accommodate Jared’s tall frame.The building definitely didn’t look as nice as some of the other buildings in the area, but Jared figured they would eventually emerge back into a nicer area of the city.

“This is it,” Jensen said.

“Here?”Jared asked.“You live here?”

Jensen shrugged.“You take what you can get.I’m not made of money and when I first moved here, this was all I could afford and I just haven’t bothered to move now that I could maybe afford some somewhere else,” Jensen explained.“You still look really unsure of yourself.”

“Well, when I asked if you were a crazy axe murderer, this is exactly the kind of place that I would envision a crazy axe murderer living.”

“It’s not that bad,” Jensen said.“There was only the guy on the fifth floor who was arrested for cannibalism last year.”Jared’s eyes widened as he stopped dead in his tracks while Jensen just laughed.“I can’t believe you actually bought that.”

Jared recovered quickly and said, “Well how was I supposed to know?You bring me here and tell me that there was someone arrested for cannibalism.What was I supposed to think?”

“Do you really think that I would be living here if there was a cannibal living just a few floors below me?”

“Apparently you don’t remember your own stories very well,” Jared pointed out.“You said he got arrested, so technically, you should be safe from any potential cannibal attacks now.”

“I guess you’re right,” Jensen said.“Now come on, let’s get out of the rain.”

Jared followed Jensen inside and to the elevator, which they rode all the way up to the sixteenth floor.“Oh my god.What is that smell?” Jared asked as he immediately covered his nose and tried to focus on breathing through his mouth.

“I try not to think about it too much.Come on,” Jensen said as he led the way down to the end of the hall.Jared watched as Jensen fumbled with his keys before unlocking the door.Jensen then stood aside to let Jared go first.

Thank god that Jensen’s apartment didn’t smell like the hallway.In fact, it actually smelled pretty good (or maybe it smelled normal and it just seemed so good because the hallway was just awful).Jared had a pretty good feeling that Jensen spent a small fortune on air fresheners every year.

The apartment was small, but Jared had expected that.There was a tiny corner of the room that Jensen had fashioned into an entry way.The rest of the room was taken up by a small couch and entertainment system.There was a door off to the side which Jared guessed led to Jensen’s bedroom.Off to the other side was the tiniest kitchen that Jared had ever seen.There was a stove, sink and refrigerator, but only a small sliver of counter space.A small table that was absolutely covered in papers sat in the corner in between two mismatching chairs.

“Well it’s not much, but here we are,” Jensen said.“Make yourself comfortable.”

Jared wanted to ask “Where?” but refrained, thinking that it would be rude to insult the apartment of the guy who was actually trying to help him.So instead, Jared slipped off his shoes, thankful that his socks were still mostly dry, and stepped further into the apartment.

“So I probably should have asked earlier, but you don’t have anything with you?”

“Uh, the airline lost my luggage,” Jared said.“Or rather they forgot to transfer it when I transferred planes.They said it’s going to be at least a day before they get it here.”

“So rough travel then, huh?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Jared said.

“Well, give me a minute and I’ll find you some dry clothes,” Jensen said.“Then you can tell me all about it.”

“What?Oh, yeah, sure.”

“Cool.I’m sure I got something that’s super stretched out and would fit your gigantic frame.”

With that, jared was left to stand there and stare at Jensen’s apartment.Aside from the pile of papers on the kitchen table, there wasn’t a whole lot of personality.There were no pictures of friends and family and the walls were empty.It felt barren and empty and if Jared was being honest, it looked like it would be very lonely.But Jared wasn’t going to pry.Jensen was being nice enough to give Jared some dry clothes and was going to help him find his hotel later.That was more than enough.

“Ok,” Jensen said, finally emerging from his bedroom.“It’s the only thing I have so I hope it fits.The bathroom’s right through there.”

“Through your bedroom?” Jared asked.He had to have misunderstood.

“Yeah,” Jensen said.“It’s kinda ridiculous.Actually no, it’s very ridiculous, but that’s just how this apartment is.You have to go through the bedroom to get to the bathroom.”

“Ok then.”Jared walked through the doorway to Jensen’s bedroom, only looking around enough to spot the door the bathroom.Again, he didn’t want to pry so he tried not to focus on the fact that he was in Jensen’s bedroom.It was still weird, though.There was no other way around it.It was just weird because Jared had just met the guy and now here he was, standing in his bedroom. 

Jared changed and was thrilled to find that Jensen’s clothes actually fit him.It wasn’t quite Jared’s style, but the clothes fit.More importantly they were dry which was more than he could say for the pile of wet clothes that was balled up and sitting in Jensen’s sink.

“Well look at you,” Jensen said as soon as Jared went back into the living room.“Clothes fit then?”

“Yeah.Uh, where do you want…”

“Your wet clothes?Are they in the bathroom?”Jared nodded in response.“I’ll take care of it.I can set up my drying rack in the shower and we’ll just let ‘em air dry.I’d say we could go use the laundry room in the basement,, but there’s always a line and it’s just a hassle.”

“Ok,” Jared said. 

Jensen disappeared for a few minutes and Jared took the opportunity to make himself at home on the couch.It was definitely a small apartment, much smaller than his town house back home, but if Jensen liked it, that was fine.It wasn’t as if Jared had to live here.

“So,” Jensen said as he walked back into the living room.“I’m just realizing that you know my name, but I don’t know yours.It’s only fair considering you’re wearing my clothes.

“Jared,” he said with a laugh.

“Well, Jared, it’s nice to meet you,” Jensen said as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch.Jensen may have been on the opposite side of the couch, but because the couch was so small, they were only inches away from each other.“So obviously you’re not from around here.”

“What gave it away?” Jared asked.

“The fact you were standing in the pouring rain, completely lost definitely helped.”

“Yeah, definitely not my best moment,” Jared said.“But the taxi driver went to the wrong hotel, which made checking in very difficult.”

“I’d imagine,” Jensen said.“So why are you here?”

“Work,” Jared said.“They flew me out to do some consulting for an insurance office out here.”

“Insurance?”

“Yeah,” Jared, enthusiasm all but gone from his voice.

“You don’t sound that thrilled by it,” Jensen commented.

Jensen was right.Jared wasn’t all that thrilled by insurance, but it paid the bills and the job wasn’t _that_ awful, so he couldn’t complain too much.“I mean, insurance definitely isn’t the most interesting thing in the world, but there’s a lot worse things that I could be doing.

“Yeah, but why stick around doing something if you hate it?”

“I never said I hated it,” Jared protested.“I just don’t love it.There’s a difference between hating your job and tolerating your job.I tolerate.It’s something I can do, the company I work for is great, and I can make enough money to support myself.Plus I get to travel every now and again, so it could be a whole lot worse.”

“If that’s what you think, then good for you,” Jensen said.“I’d never be able to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Stick around at a job I didn’t really care for,” Jensen explained.“I mean, I’ve worked a lot of different jobs.Retail, fast food joints, dog walkers, custodians.You name it, I’ve probably done it and let me tell you, I hated every single one of those jobs.”

“So then what do you do?” Jared asked.“You have to be able to pay the bills somehow right?”

“Or I was just born rich,” Jensen suggested.

Jared knew that there was no way that that could b true.“If you were born rich, why are you living here instead of some fancy apartment in a nicer area?”

“Ok, you have a valid point,” Jensen agreed.“I work as a tattoo artist.For a shop a few blocks from here.”

“Tattoos?” That would certainly explain the small bit of ink that Jared saw earlier.

“Yup.Got an apprenticeship a few years back and found a gig at a different shop three years after that.”

“And you like it?”

“A whole hell of a lot more than any other job I did and I think I can safely say that I like my job a whole lot more than you like yours.”

Jared just rolled his eyes at Jensen’s comment.

“No.It’s not just that,” Jensen said.“Every day is different.I mean, yeah you’re always jabbing needles into people’s skin, but it’s always something different.You’re always designing new things and it’s always different people.You meet so many new people and hear a lot of crazy stories tattooing people.”

“Well you hear lots of crazy stories in insurance too.Like people who make claims for workers comp because they gave themselves a hernia while going to the bathroom at work.”

“What the hell?” Jensen asked.

“I couldn’t make that up if I tried,” Jared said.

“Touché.You can hear lots of crazy stories in insurance too.”

There was a brief moment of silence, while each man was left to their own thoughts.Despite their silence, the room wasn’t quiet.There were sounds from people in other units, traffic from down below on the street, and some creaking sounds that Jared really didn’t want to think about.

“So,” Jensen said.“We probably have a few more hours before your clothes are completely dry.Now we could just sit around my apartment, or since you’re not from around here, I could give you the grand tour of New York City.Your choice.”

“What?”

“Your choice,” Jensen repeated.“Sit around here or actually do something in New York.”

“Like on a date?”

“Well, I’d like it to be a date, especially since you’re already wearing my clothes,” Jensen said.“But if you don’t want it to be a date, then it doesn’t have to be.”

A date?Jensen was seriously asking him out on a date?They had only met an hour ago.Granted, Jensen had already managed to get Jared out of his clothes and into Jensen’s own.“Sure,” Jared finally said.“A date sounds nice.”

The smile on Jensen’s face proved to Jared that he had chosen the right option.

* * *

“So where are we going?” Jared asked.He was still wearing Jensen’s clothes as he followed Jensen out of the apartment and into the streets of New York.The rain had stopped and the sun started to peak out from behind the dark clouds.

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?”

“Ok.Two things,” Jared said.“One.That has got to be one of the cheesiest lines ever and two, when did you ever say that this was a surprise?”

“I thought it was kind of implied,” Jensen said as they came to a stop on the street corner.“I mean, we have you, the person here on business in an unfamiliar city.Then we have me, the guy who has been living in New York for over ten years, volunteering his time show someone all there is to see in New York City.”

“You’re seriously going to show me all of New York in one night?”

The light changed and Jensen led Jared across the street.“Not all of New York, more like a few highlights, but I’m hoping that tonight goes well and you’d consider doing this again with me.”

“You know that I’m only in town for a week, right?” Jared asked, needing to make sure that Jensen wasn’t getting ahead of himself.

“Well then we better get moving soon.”

Jensen led Jared to down one more block and to some stairs leading down to a subway station.“Uh, Jensen.I don’t know if you know this, but I’m not from around here.I don’t have a subway card or anything.”

“They make day passes, you know,” Jensen said with a roll of his eyes.“Now quit worrying and come on already.”

“Fine.”

“What?” Jensen asked.“Don’t you trust me?”

Jared sighed.“Well you haven’t let me down yet.”

Jensen just smiled.“Perfect,” he said.“So you have nothing to worry about.”

At the bottom of the stairs, Jensen led Jared to the machine that would allow him to buy his pass.“You might as well just spend the money and get something that’s gonna last you for a while.”

“What happened to a day pass?” Jared asked.

“Well, you could do the day pass, but I’m really hoping that you’re going to have so much fun with me that you’ll want to hang out with me again.”

“You seem to be pretty certain that there’s going to be a second date,” Jared said, even though he was already hitting the buttons that would get him a pass that he would be able to use for his entire trip. 

“I think I have pretty good odds,” Jensen said.“Besides, it’s cheaper to go that way instead of just buying a bunch of day passes.”

If Jared was being honest with himself, he had to agree with Jensen.At the rat ethics was going, Jensen definitely had good odds for a second date. 

The machine spit out Jared’s new subway pass and Jared picked it up.“Ok,” Jared said.“Where to?”

“Follow me.”

Jensen walked up to the gate, swiped his own pass, and walked straight through the gate as it opened.Jared repeated Jensen’s actions exactly, except the gate didn’t budge.Jared swiped his card again and still nothing happened.

“Seriously?” Jared mumbled.He may have only known Jensen for just over an hour, but he knew that Jensen wasn’t going to let him hear the end of it.Thankfully, on his third try, it actually worked and the gate opened, allowing Jared to walk through and join Jensen on the other side. 

“Such a tourist,” Jensen said, just as Jared knew he would.

“Not a tourist,” Jared countered.“I’m here for business and wasn’t exactly planning on having to deal with one of these.”

“From what I see, it’s just the tourists,” Jensen said.

Jared rolled his eyes, but continued to follow Jensen through the station anyway.They had to wait a few minutes, but eventually the train pulled up and Jared and Jensen stepped inside.There were no seats available, so Jared and Jensen stood on the end of the carriage, holding onto a pole to keep from falling over once the train accelerated.Unfortunately for Jared, it wasn’t quite enough because once the train started to move, he stumbled forward and had to focus on keeping his balance before he fell over and took out several people with him.Jensen, unsurprisingly, laughed.

Jared had no clue where they were supposed to get off.He just kept watching Jensen for some kind of indication, although Jared wasn’t quite sure how that would help.Sure, he would know when to get off the train, but he wouldn’t have a clue where he actually was.

After a few more stops, Jensen nodded and they both got off the train.They walked through the station and up the stairs before finally emerging back into the city.Like he had predicted, Jared was totally lost.All he saw were skyscrapers.“Come on,” Jensen said.“This way.”

So once again,, Jared followed Jensen as he tried to take in all the views of the city.New York was just so different from what he was used to in Texas.Sure, he lived in Austin which was by no means a small town, but there was just something about New York that felt so different.Maybe it was all the different people making their way through the city.Maybe it was just everything around him.Maybe it was just having Jensen here next to him.Jared didn’t know for sure, but what he did know was that he was pretty sure that he liked it.

“Here we are,” Jensen said as they came to a stop.

“Where are we?” Jared asked.It looked like another shabby building, not too different from Jensen’s own apartment building.The main difference was the neon letters announcing was the place on the ground floor was called.However, half of these letters were burned out, leaving Jared even more confused.All he knew for sure was this wasn’t some place that he would have ventured out and found on his own.

“Tavatelli’s,” Jensen said.“Best pizza in New York.”

Jared looked skeptically at the building in front of him.

“You don’t believe me,” Jensen said.“I can see it in your face.”

“It’s just,” Jared said.“If we’re just going off how it looks, I don’t think that a place like this should be serving food.”

“I know it’s not the nicest looking place, but I swear that you’re not going to get food poisoning if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

Food poisoning was something he was concerned about, but it was more that that.“I can’t believe that I’m trusting you with this,” Jared said.“You better not let me down.”

“I swear you won’t be sorry.”

They walked inside and Jared was unsurprised to find that the inside didn’t look any better than the outside.There were a few tables and chairs, all with scratches and dents and tears in the upholstery, but there were still a handful of people sitting in them. 

“Hi Jensen,” the man behind the counter said.“What can I get for you?”

“Slice of pepperoni and mushroom for me and whatever he’s having,” Jensen said, pointing to Jared.

“Same for me,” Jared said.“And I can get.It’s the least I can do.

“Wow, a man who insists on paying for my slice of pizza,” Jensen joked.“How lucky for me.”

“If you keep talking like that, you can forget it,” Jared said.“You can pay for your own meal.”

“There’s still other ways that you can make it up to me,” Jensen said with a shift of his eyebrows.

Jared rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Jensen meant, but that was definitely out of the question.At least for tonight.Probably.“Not if you’re going to be like that,” Jared said. 

“You can’t blame a guy for trying,” Jensen said with a shrug.

Jared turned his attention back to the man behind the counter and paid for their pizza.As soon as Jared had handed over his money, he was presented with two huge slices of pizza.“Wow.Ok,” Jared said as he handed one of the slices to Jensen.“So are we staying here?”

“Of course we’re staying here,” Jensen said as he led Jared to one of the tables in the corner.“You have to get the whole New York experience.”

“And that experience includes eating pizza in a sketchy looking restaurant?”

“You’re catching on,” Jensen said before taking a huge bite of his own slice.

Jared was still a little skeptical.How could this place, which looked like it need a major update and a solid cleaning, possibly have the best pizza in New York City?But Jared swallowed down the question and brought his own pizza to his lips.He took a bite and said “Oh.My.God.”

“Told you,” Jensen said.“Best pizza in New York.”

“And I promise that I’m never going to doubt you again,” Jared said.This pizza was everything and without a doubt, the best pizza that Jared had ever had in his life.

“Promise?”

“I swear,” Jared said.“No more questions.I’ll just follow blindly as long as there is good food.”

“At least you’re easy to please.”

Jared swallowed his large mouthful of pizza and said, “Hey, I’m a giant and I eat a lot.Food always works.”

“I will definitely keep that in mind,” Jensen said.“So.Where are you from?”

“Texas,” Jared said simply.“Austin, specifically.”

“Texas?” Jensen asked.“No way.I grew up in Dallas.”

“Crazy how it two Texas natives manage to find each other in the middle of New York,” Jared commented.

“Definitely,” Jensen agreed.“Now tell me more about you.”

And so they talked. 

Jared talked about Texas and his life in Austin.His parents still lived in his childhood home in San Antonio, but when Jared left for college, he had fallen in love with Austin and never went back.His brother worked as a doctor and his sister was still in college, trying to figure out what she wanted to do.Jared talked about his job as a staff underwriter, all while trying to spice it up a little because even he could admit that insurance wasn’t always the most interesting topic.Jared talked about his hobbies and interests, about how he loved reading, but wouldn’t be able to live without his sports, even if his teams weren’t doing the greatest this year.

Jensen didn’t talk about himself nearly as much as Jared.He told Jared that he was from Dallas and that he had moved to New York when he was seventeen without much of a plan, but somehow he made it all work.Jensen talked about tattooing and some of the recent pieces he did as well as some of the pieces he had on himself, with a promise that Jared would definitely get to see them at some point.

* * *

“Without a doubt, best pizza I’ve had,” Jared said as they left Tavatelli’s over an hour later.They had taken their time at the table in the back corner, away from the rest of the world.Frankly, it was shaping up to be one of the best nights that Jared had had in a long time.

“And to think you doubted me,” Jensen said. 

“I already told you that I was sorry and that I promise not to do it again.What more to you want from me?”

Jensen seemed to ponder the thought for a moment.“How about I get back to you on that?”

“Only if you tell me where we’re going now,” Jared said.

“Didn’t I tell you earlier that it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you?” Jensen asked.

“Yes,” Jared said, “but that doesn’t change the fact that I would still like to know here we are going.”

“We have to take the subway again,” Jensen said as he led Jared down the street toward the station.

“Well that doesn’t help me.I don’t know where anything is in this city.”

“I know,” Jensen said.“That’s what makes it fun.”

* * *

Jared was led out of a different subway station and down two blocks before they came up to a stop.“Ok,” Jared said.“I think I know where we are.”

“Really?”

“Well, I don’t think that there are that many parks in New York,” Jared said. 

“You’re a pretty good detective then,” Jensen commented. 

“Well you told me that you were going to give me the grand tour and I’m pretty sure that Central Park was going to show up on the list at some point.”

Jensen shrugged.“I feel like it’s one of those place that you should list.I mean, sure I could have taken you tot he Status of Liberty or Times Square or some other tourist thing, but here is different.”

“Couldn’t you argue that Central Park is a tourist destination?” Jared asked.They crossed the street and entered the park, with Jared walking next to Jensen now that they had a little bit more room to move. 

“You could,” Jensen said.“But it’s not a tourist trap.It’s this big piece of green that’s here in the middle of the city.Besides, it’s still one of those places I would insist that you had to see before you leave me and fly back to Texas.”

“I told you earlier tonight that I was only here for a week,” Jared said.“And considering my job and everything I have is still in Texas, I’m going to have to go back.”

“But you have a week.”

“A week,” Jared repeated.

“That’s not a lot of time.”

“I know, but that’s why I’m counting on you to show me the best parts of the city,” Jared said.“At least now I know where to go for the best pizza.”

“That’s true,” Jensen said.“Now we just have to get a couple more things out of the way and then I think we’ll be able to let you leave.”

“You’re not going to tell me what those things are, are you?”

Jensen just laughed, which was exactly what Jared had predicted would happen.

“Let me guess.It would take all of the fun out of the surprise.”

“You’re catching on.”

Jared rolled his eyes as they came to a stop.Jensen moved to sit down on one of the empty benches and motioned for Jared to join him.It was nice.A small bench in Central Park, in what was supposedly the best city in the world.To top it all off, Jared had managed to find one of the coolest people he had ever met.Despite how the day had started, he couldn’t really complain now.The day was shaping up to end perfectly.

“So why New York?” Jared asked, breaking the silence.

“Huh?” Jensen aske.d

“Why New York?I mean, there’s millions of cities in the world, why’d you leave Dallas and pick New York?”

“Had to get out,” Jensen said simply.

That didn’t make any sense to Jared.Back at the pizza place, Jensen had almost seemed excited to meet someone else from the great state of Texas.Now, he was talking about Texas like it was the worst thing in the world.“Get out of Texas?”

“Not so much Texas,” Jensen explained.“There were a lot of things, but I really just needed to get out.My family and I… We don’t exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things so when I got my chance, I took it and left.I didn’t really know where to go, but there was a bus heading this way and I figured why not, you know?Got on the bus, headed toward New York and somehow made it all work out.”

“Wow,” Jared said.“I just don’t even know what to say to that.”

“What made you stay in Texas?” Jensen asked. 

Jared shrugged.“I went to school at UT in Austin and fell in love with the city.I mean, I definitely could have gone somewhere out of state, but I don’t know,” Jared explained.“I think it’s like you and New York.It just felt right.Then I graduated, found a job in the city and just never left.It just kind of happened.”

“Crazy how things just work out sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed, thinking about everything that had happened today.It was crazy that Jensen just happened to be walking by at the right time and that he was willing to help someone out.If Jensen hadn’t helped him, Jared didn’t know what he would have done.

The conversation died down and both sat in silent for a few moments.Despite being in one of the biggest and busiest cities in the world, it was peaceful sitting in the park.The hustle and bustle of the city still existed, but in this spot, it was calm and Jared felt like he could stay here forever.It was like hitting pause on your own life, while still being able to watch everything that happened around you.For the first time in a long time, Jared allowed himself to take a step back and just think.

“So how’d you end up there anyway?” Jensen asked, his voice startling Jared slightly.

“End up where?”

“Where I found you this afternoon,” Jensen said.

“My really poor sense of direction.”It was a combination of that and Jared’s inability to read his hotel email confirmation properly.

“That’s it?”

“Yeah,” Jared said.“Gave my taxi driver the wrong address and by the time I realized that I was at the wrong hotel, he was gone.Then it started raining again and it all just went downhill from there.”

“Did you ever consider just going into that hotel and asking to have them call you a cab?”

Jared refused to meet Jensen’s eyes and instead focused them firmly on the ground.That would have been the most logical solution, but Jared definitely hadn’t thought of that at the time.Instead he had panicked and ran back outside to try and hail down another cab so he could get to the right hotel.“If I would have done that, I wouldn’t have met you,” Jared said.

“Wow, good answer.”

“I’ve spent the last few hours listening to you,” Jared said.“It was bound to rub off a little bit.”

Jensen laughed.“There’s a lot worse things that could have rubbed off.”

“Like what?”

“It’s the first date,” Jensen said.“Do you really want to get into bad habits on the first date?”

“Probably not,” Jared admitted, “but since we got here, we might as well keep going.Besides, I should probably know what I’m getting myself into.I like to be prepared.”

“Well I don’t know what to tell you,” Jensen said. 

“Oh, come on,” Jared said.“You are telling me that you are so perfect that you don’t have any bad habits?”Jared waited to see if Jensen was actually going to admit to something.“Nothing?Not one thing that could possibly be considered weird or gross or even embarrassing?Because I find that really hard to believe.”

“Ok, fine,” Jensen said.“Gimme a second to think>”

Jared rolled his eyes but stayed silent.Jared knew there were tongs of things that he did that were weird or gross or embarrassing and many of them that fit into more than one of those categories.Sure, he wouldn’t necessarily want to admit to any of those things, especially on a first date, but this is what it came to.What Jared couldn’t figure out was why Jensen was taking so long to answer.Everyone had something.Everyone was able to list at least one quirk off the top of their head. 

But then maybe Jensenwas just the exception that proved the rule.Maybe Jensen was just so perfect that he didn’t have any quirks.

“Ok, seriously,” Jared said, when he couldn’t wait any longer.“There had to be something.”

“I mean there’s definitely some stuff, but I’d rather not get into it right now,” Jensen said, and really, Jared couldn’t fault him for that. 

“But there’s gotta be one thing.You pick your nails or something?”

“I snore,” Jensen said.

“That’s not so bad.”

“Like a bulldozer,” Jensen confirmed.

“No, I believe you,” Jared said.“It’s just that snoring is the best that you can come up with?”

“Yes, and if you’re going to insult me about it, you can tell me all of yours and then I’ll judge.”

“Fine,” Jared said.Thankfully he had already had time to think about this since Jensen had taken so long to answer.“Well, I’ve also been known to snore, but it’s never been compared to a bulldozer.I’m terrible at picking up my laundry and it will often spend several days on the floor before I bother to do anything with it.I constantly try to stay organized and fail miserably.Do I need to keep going?”

“If you want,” Jensen said, “but I’m pretty sure that I get the idea.”

“How did we even get here?” Jared asked.“Like how did we get on the subject of talking about our worst habits?”

Jared watched as Jensen thought for a moment before admitting, “I have absolutely no idea, but we should probably stick to other topics of conversation for a first date.”

“Probably.”

Despite their agreement to talk about something else, the two men ended up sitting in silence watching other people walk through the park.

“Do you do this a lot?” Jared finally asked.

“Do what?”

“Sit here and watch people.”

Jensen shrugged.“Sometimes,” he replied.“Sometimes It’s just nice to sit and watch everything around you.It’s like you can finally take a break from everything going on around you and just think.”

“It’s nice,” Jared said.“I don’t really do this a lot.”

“Not a lot of people do,” Jensen said.“But sometimes everything just becomes too much and when that happens, I’ll come here and do this.”

“So then has tonight been too much?” Jared asked.He just had to make sure.

“Absolutely not,” Jensen promised, turning to face Jared.“I just think that this is one place that you should visit.I mean, maybe I’m a bit biased since this is one of my favorite places, but you should still experience it.Not just see it, but experience it because experiencing something makes all the difference.If you’re just seeing it, why’d you even bother coming because if that’s all you want to do, just stay home and look up pictures on the internet.But experiencing it?That’s so much different and so much better.”

“You know,” Jared said.“If we would have talked about it before, I might I have disagreed with you and to an extent I still kinda do.There’s some things that you can go and see, but there are definitely plenty of things that should just be experienced.”

“I’m going to disagree.Everything should be experienced, not just seen.”

“Well maybe one day, you’ll be able to convince me that about all things.”

“I plan to,” Jensen said, like there was no doubt in his mind that he and Jared were going to be doing more than just spending this one day together.This one perfect day where Jared got to experience New York, not just see it.“So I’m thinking that we still have time tonight and there’s still plenty more of this city to see.”

“Ok,” Jared said, no hesitation or concern in his voice.“Lead the way.”

Jared and Jensen stood up from the bench and started making their way to the exit.At some point, Jensen’s fingers managed to become intertwined with Jared’s.Jared was a little shocked at first, but he just let it happen and enjoyed the feeling of his giant hand wrapped around someone else’s.

Just like every other stop they had made this evening, Jared had no clue where they were going.However, Jared wasn’t worried since Jensen had yet to disappoint.It was crazy to think that despite only knowing Jensen for a few hours, Jared was still able to put his faith and trust in Jensen.The simple fact was Jensen had earned it.He had been so kind and so thoughtful throughout the entire night, even though there was still a part of Jared’s brain that was questioning what the hell he was doing.He was wandering through the streets of New York with a virtual stranger, in that stranger’s clothes, and he was still completely ok with it.

But then, there was just something about Jensen.Jared couldn’t put his finger on it, but here was just something about Jensen that made Jared weak at the knees and made Jared trust Jensen completely.So maybe it was crazy, but Jared was more than happy to just let it happen.

This time, their trip didn’t seem to take as long, but that was ok.Jared still had Jensen by his side and that was what mattered.Their fingers were still intertwined, despite having to let each other go for brief periods since walking side by side in a busy city wasn’t the easiest thing to do.To Jared, it was proof that everything was going to work out, that somehow his crazy idea of going home with a stranger had worked out for him.

They got on the subway again and just like before, Jared felt lost.He just followed Jensen’s lead, trusting that Jensen would lead him to another wonderful place.

Jared couldn’t help but stare at Jensen while they rode the subway.He just stared, trying to commit Jensen’s face to memory because he knew that no matter what happened the rest of the night, or for the rest of his life, that he never, ever wanted to forget Jensen.

“What?” Jensen asked after he noticed Jared staring.

“Nothing,” Jared said quickly as he adverted his eyes.He hadn’t meant to make his staring so obvious.

When Jared looked up again, slightly embarrassed, he found that Jensen was smirking.“You really thought I wouldn’t catch on?”

Jared shrugged.“I was kinda hoping,” he said.“Could we just forget about it?”

“Only if you forgive me for doing the same thing.”

“You were staring at me?” Jared asked.When the hell had that happened?

“I’m a bit more subtle than you.”

“Oh,” Jared said.“So you’re really not going to tell me where we’re going?”

“You’ll find out when we get there.”

Jared rolled his eyes.He should have known that that response was coming, but he was still itching to know where they were going.Jensen had done such a great job with everything else, that Jared couldn’t wait to find out what was in store for him next.He was so excited and he didn’t know how much longer he could wait.

“Next stop is ours,” Jensen said a minute later.

When the train came to a stop and the door opened, they got off with Jared once again following Jensen’s lead.“We’re going to have to walk a few blocks,” Jensen said.“The subway only gets us so close.”

“That’s fine,” Jared said.

Once again, their fingers managed to intertwine.They strolled hand in hand toward some unknown destination and Jared couldn’t help but wonder if this is what heaven felt like.

By now, night had fallen over the city.Despite the rain from earlier, it was clear and Jared could see perfectly.

“We’re here,” Jensen announced. 

“Where exactly is here?”

“Take a look.”

And so Jared did.He followed Jensen’s line of sight and saw one of the most breath taking views he had ever seen.

“Wow,” Jared breathed out, staring out at the view in front of him.The calmness of the river, the bright city lights from the skyscrapers on the other side, the bridge that connected everything.It was perfect.

“I thought you’d like it.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jared said.It was so much more beautiful than he ever would have thought.He had seen pictures, but that was nothing compared to actually standing here and experiencing it.

Jared did his best to take it all in.The beautiful sights in front of him, the sounds of the city continuing to exist around him, the smell of the air, how it felt to have Jensen’s hand held tightly in his own.He knew that he would be able to stand here for hours, just staring out over the view.For the first time in a long time, Jared felt relaxed.He felt peaceful and calm and as if everything in the world was ok.It was like he could live in this exact moment forever.

Jared could feel Jensen staring at him, so Jared turned.Without thinking, he moved closer and pressed his lips to Jensen’s.Fireworks went off inches head and he felt the heat of Jensen’s body as Jensen pulled him closer. 

He had been wrong before.This was the moment that he wanted to live in forever.This moment right here, where he could feel Jensen’s lips on his own.Where he could feel the heat of Jensen’s mouth on his.Where he could feel the way that Jensen’s lips moved against his own.

Jared wrapped both of his arms around Jensen, trying to pull him even closer.Their mouths never left each other as they stood there, in their own perfect moment.

But all good things must come to an end, and Jared and Jensen pulled slightly apart.Jared leaned back enough so he could see Jensen’s face, but not far enough so he would have to let go.If he had his way, he would never let go.He would stay with Jensen forever.

It was crazy to think that they had only met a few hours ago and now here they were, standing together like two people who had been in love for years.Maybe they had been in love for years and neither of them knew it.All Jared knew for sure is that Jensen was it for him.Call it love at first sight, call it infatuation, call it whatever you want.Jared didn’t care.All he cared about was Jensen.What did it matter that they had only known each other for a few hours.Jensen was it for him and although he wasn’t sure if Jensen felt the same way, it wouldn’t matter.Jared knew that he would never, ever be able to find someone as perfect as Jensen.There was no one else on the planet who was made for him in the way that Jensen was.

When Jared looked at Jensen, all he could see was a huge grin spread across his entire face and in that moment, Jared knew that Jensen was feeling the exact same way.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Jared said.

“Don’t say anything.”

Jared couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.“That’s so cheesy!”

Jensen shrugged.“Something tells me that you don’t care.”

“What makes you say that?”

“This,” Jensen said simply before pulling Jared closer and kissing him again.

Jared had no idea how long they stood there, but it didn’t matter.He was the happiest he had been in a very long time and he had someone to share that happiness with.That was what mattered.

Jensen pulled away and Jared just stared at him.He was complete perfection and Jared knew it.“We should probably get you back to your hotel,” Jensen said.

“But I don’t want to go.”It was the truth.He didn’t want to leave Jensen, especially not after the night they had just had.

“I thought you were here for work.”

“Yeah,” Jared sighed.There was the problem.He was here for business and he wouldn’t be able to stay.He was going to be lucky if he was going to be able to see Jensen at all during the rest of the week.

“Unless you want to just quit your job,” Jensen joked.

“That’s not really an option,” Jared said.“But how about we meet up tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” Jensen agree.

Jared felt this pressure lift off his chest now that he knew that he was going to be able to see Jensen agin.It just made everything better.“You’ll have to give me your number—”

“And you can call me when you get done with your business stuff,” Jensen said, finishing Jared’s sentence.How crazy was it that after only knowing each other for part of a day that Jensen was already able to finish Jared’s sentences.He didn’t know if he had ever met someone who he clicked with as much as Jensen.

“I will,” Jared promised.He definitely would.

Jensen led them back toward the subway, which they took back to Jensen’s apartment.There, Jared got his clothes which were now thankfully dry.At least he would have something to wear for his meetings tomorrow.

“You can just give me my clothes back tomorrow,” Jensen said.

“I will,” Jared said.He knew that he already wanted to meet Jensen tomorrow, but now he had a reason that would make sure they would be able to meet.

“Good.”

They left Jensen’s apartment and got back on the subway to go toward Jared’s hotel.It was a short distance, although Jared wasn’t entirely sure if he would remember the directions tomorrow.He was too focused on Jensen.

By the time they were standing outside Jared’s hotel, Jared realized how much he didn’t want this night to end.Sure, before he had told Jensen that he didn’t want to go, but now faced with the reality that Jensen was actually leaving, it was that much harder.Jared gave Jensen his number and they kissed good night before making another promise to see each other tomorrow.Then Jared walked through the doors of the hotel to check in, while Jensen walked back toward the subway to his apartment.

When Jared finally let himself into his hotel room that night, he was exhausted.It had been a whirlwind of a day, ending in a way that Jared would have never, ever predicted.Jensen was incredible and Jared was thankful that he would be able to look forward to spending the rest of the week with him.

Jared was just setting the alarm on his phone when an alert popped up signaling that he had a new message.

_Good night._

It was from someone not listed in Jared’s contacts, but he still had a pretty good idea as to who had actually sent it.He smiled and typed back a quick message before setting his phone down and going to sleep.

_Good night.Thanks for everything and I can’t wait until tomorrow._

 


End file.
